


No Science at Four in the Morning

by SavageSavannah



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, Bubbline, F/F, One Shot, Porn, bonnibel - Freeform, lesbian porn, marceline - Freeform, pb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageSavannah/pseuds/SavageSavannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just porn. Lots of lesbian porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Science at Four in the Morning

“No, no that’s not right at all!” Princess Bubblegum slammed her fists down on the dresser top in her room causing test tubes to clank together in their wrack. Her hair was a wreck, she’d pulled her lab jacket on overtop of Marceline’s t-shirt and a pair of panties, and her glasses were falling off her nose. Her cheeks were a more vibrant pink than normal due to the fluster she’d gotten herself in. From the bed she heard a sigh.

“Bonnibel…” Marceline dragged herself from bed, wrapping the blanket around her naked except for underwear form as she floated over to her princess. “What have we said about science in the bedroom? Hmm?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bubblegum muttered grumpily. Marceline dropped to the ground and wrapped her arms around her lover’s waist. She nuzzled Bubblegum’s neck.

“Come on, baby. It’s…” Marceline trailed off and glanced at the clock that had been knocked off the dresser to make room for all the stuff Bubblegum had dragged in from the lab. “Geez, Bonnie, it’s four am!”

Bubblegum grinned sheepishly. “I couldn’t sleep. But I didn’t want to not be in here just in case…in case you couldn’t sleep too…”

“Well I would’ve slept, but the bed got cold and someone,” Marceline paused to bite gently into the princess’s neck. Bubblegum gave a little gasp and, in response, Marceline offered a chuckle. “Someone,” the vampire whispered again, “was making so much noise that I just couldn’t sleep any longer.”

Bubblegum shuddered as she felt Marceline’s tongue snake out against her throat. “Marcy,” she giggled, her sour mood melting away. “I’m working.”

“Uh uh. No you’re not, because we agreed no science in the bedroom and _definitely_ no science at four am. So you couldn’t possibly be working, Bonnibel. And, since you’re not working, you can come back to bed. With me.” Marceline finished her statement by smacking a smooch behind Bubblegum’s ear.

“But…” Princess Bubblegum started to protest but before she could finish Marceline had pulled off her lab coat and whisked the princess off to the protection of the pillows and sheets. Bubblegum sighed in defeat.

“Don’t sound so down, princess. I know something far more entertaining than science.”

“Science is actually very interesting, Marceline! And I was in the middle of something import-”

Marceline rolled her eyes, climbed over top of the princess, and planted her thin lips against Bubblegum’s plump pink ones. The princess’s eyes widened with the realization of what Marcy was suggesting was more entertaining than science. Honestly, Bubblegum couldn’t agree more as her surprise faded into lust and her eyelids fluttered in satisfaction. A whine escaped the back of her throat. She tossed her glasses onto the side table before throwing her arms around the vampire’s neck.

Marceline smiled into their kiss. “There’s my girl,” she whispered when she pulled back slightly. Her fingers slipped slowly under the edge of that old t-shirt she’d given Bubblegum god knows how long ago. A smirk touched her lips at the sound of the princess’s breath catching in her throat. She paused. “You know, Bonnibel, if you’re tired now…we can sleep instead.” Marceline’s eyes prodded her girlfriend’s. Princess Bubblegum gave a mischievous smile and a single shake of her head. With the princess’s permission the vampire pushed the hem of her shirt up and over her head.  Marceline’s hands fell back to Bubblegum’s perfect, perky breasts immediately after the shirt was tossed away. Thin, gray hued fingertips brushed over pink nipples that hardened under the touch. Princess Bubblegum’s back arched and any breath she held flew from her lips in a very audible gasp. Marcy’s lips formed a small smirk as she blew a stream of cold air across her lover’s chest. Finally her mouth descended upon the Candy Kingdom princess. Vampire teeth delved ever so slightly into the flushed mounds of flesh, drinking in the tiniest amount of red hue the vampire could manage. The sensation to Bubblegum was one she’d felt many times now, but still caused her eye lids to flutter and moans to escape her lips.

“Marcy,” the princess whispered lustfully. Marceline responded by nudging the pink thighs beneath her apart and placing her knee tight against Bubblegum’s pantie clad vagina. Bubblegum grinded against Marceline’s leg, her movements punctuated by a stream of whimpers and pleas. The vampire’s mouth moved across her lover’s chest in a flurry of suckles and kisses. Her advances continue to draw a range of sounds from Bonnibel until Marceline raised her head to look laughingly at the woman under her.

“Are you performing an experiment to see how quickly you can wake the entire kingdom?”

“Of course not, Marceline. There would be much more effective ways to do that! And besides why would I-”

Marceline silenced her princess for the second time that night with a passionate kiss on the lips. Her knee slipped away and her hands roamed down the side of Bubblegum’s body until her fingers could hook in the waistband of the panties separating her from Bubblegum’s delicious folds. She sat back on her heals and slipped the princess’s panties off at an agonizingly slow pace. Then, on her way to the white-hot heat at Bubblegum’s center, she slid her nose gently down the inside of the pink leg held up by her hand. Upon reaching her lover’s thigh, Marceline let her tongue slip from her lips and drew a thin line to her final destination. She blew another cold breath over Bubblegum’s clit eliciting a sharp cry from candy lips. Then Marceline licked a flat, broad stroke from the entrance of the princess’s vagina all the way to the tiptop of her clit.

“Marcy…” Bubblegum moaned. “More, please, please more…”

Marceline was happy to oblige. She took to Bubblegum’s clit with fervent delight, alternating the motion of her tongue from squares to circles, letters to numbers, and back to squares again. Every now and then the vampire’s teeth would knick against the luscious folds making the princess squirm in a pleasure she had only recently discovered she enjoyed.

“Oh, Marcy. Guh, Marceline yes, _yes!_ ” Bubblegum tried her best to keep her caterwauling to a minimum but when she felt Marceline add one and then two fingers to her tools for causing pleasure the princess could hardly keep from full on screaming. Marceline’s fingers angled upwards in search of that one spot that drove Bubblegum the wildest. She sucked almost violently on the princess’s clit, adding the smallest pressure from her fangs and had Bubblegum coming apart under her. Immediately Marceline’s free hand shot up and she placed a few fingers in Bubblegum’s opening mouth, which the princess promptly bit down upon in an attempt to hold her shrieks at bay. Bubblegum’s eyelids clenched in ecstasy as her back arched and her hips bucked under Marceline’s relentlessness. Even as the princess came down from her first orgasm of the night Marceline kept her fingers working in and out of the pink, pulsating, and slightly swollen vagina. She did look up, however, and found her Bonnibel staring lustfully back at her. Pink lips smirked down at the vampire.

“This won’t do at all.”

Marceline paused in confusion.

“You still have your underwear on, Marcy…” With that Bubblegum pulled away from her vampire and twisted on her hands and knees. She crawled down the bed towards her gray lover, cum dripping out onto the sheets below her as she moved. Just as slowly as Marceline had, Bubblegum slid the vampire’s panties from her body. Then she pushed Marcy’s thighs apart and positioned herself between them. Marceline’s breath hitched as one of her lover’s legs came over one of her own. They positioned themselves artfully, just as they had many times before, so their most intimate parts could be pressed against each other. Bubblegum started a slow pace of gyrating her hips and grinding her vagina down against Marceline’s.

Marcy’s head rolled from one side to the other and her breath came in short gasps.

“Bonnie,” the vampire breathed.

“Yes?” Bubblegum bat her eyelashes at the beautiful woman below her. She let her hands wander over Marceline’s breasts.

“Let’s do an experiment.” Her hands gripped Bubblegum’s hips roughly making the princess groan. “Show me how powerful you can make my orgasm, princess.”

Bubblegum needed no further encouragement. Her head fell back as she rode against her vampire, their groans and cries mixing with each other.

“Marcy, oh Marcy…” Bonnibel’s hips stuttered as she whimpered out her lover’s name.

“You feel so good, princess. Come on, keep going baby, that’s it.” Marceline lifted her lover gently and moved so they were sitting and facing each other more easily. She reached one of her arms around to grip the princess’s hair, careful not to pull it from her head but still forceful enough to pull Bubblegum’s head back exposing her neck, which Marceline promptly stuck her teeth into. Bubblegum began to shudder and Marceline picked up the pace of her hips, determined to orgasm at the same time as the princess. Suddenly Bonnibel’s fingers latched onto the side of Marcy’s neck in an attempt to divert her energy somewhere else and keep herself from screaming. The princess’s nails dug sharply into the vampire’s flesh and Marceline could not keep it together any longer. Her body moved nearly out of control as she lifted her head in preparation for a screech as she came. Bubblegum saw her vampire’s mouth agape and quickly made the decision to silence Marcy’s scream with a forceful kiss as she too began to orgasm in the arms of her lover. They moaned against each other’s lips as their bodies shook with release.

Slowly the two came floating back to reality, a smile on each woman’s mouth. Outside birds could be heard chirping in the first light of the morning. Inside the two lovers were burying under the blankets, careless of their cum and sweat covered states as they drifted into a long awaited deep and satisfying sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, loves. <3 Have a beautiful day.


End file.
